Survival of the Fittest
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: Our version of why Noodle was on her own in El Manana, SHE CANT BE DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Survival of the Fittest**

_Hummingbird- I wrote this story solo after reading more disturbing opinions that Noodle is dead. FIGHT THE POWER!!!! SHE MUST BE ALIVE!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!_

_Tigerlily- She's pretty hot up on the subject._

_Hummingbird- sobs_

_Tigerlily- I've got to go to school now._

_Hummingbird- but I have flu, so sit back, relax and let me guide you through another healthy dose of Fan fiction…_

"Coming back soon, yeah?" 2D said, hugging Noodle.

"Soon as possible, feed Shaun for me," she replied.

A single tear escaped from 2D's eye and shone in the moonlight.

"I must get away from them, though, yes?" Noodle whispered, wiping away his tears.

"Why won't you let us protect you, Noodle?" he asked, picking up a cardboard box.

"I no need it for now," she replied.

It was a warm night and her favourite black and white striped T-shirt was sticking to her, but that was because she was scared.

2D jumped across onto the island and put the box down before holding out his hand and helping Noodle across.

"Got everything, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Almost," Noodle put the boxes in the windmill and ran back, jumping across to the door. She opened it slowly and whispered.

"Bye-bye Mudroc, bye-bye Russel!" and closed it again.

"Oh God protect you, angel," 2D was fighting off tears as best he could, but it was no use.

"Watch me until out of sights? Yes?" she asked, hugging him tight.

"Anything," he sighed.

They stood together for what felt like an eternity, but Noodle finally drew away and hopped onto the island.

"Untie please," she asked, sitting on the edge with her legs over the side.

2D walked over to where the Island was tethered to Kong. He waited for a second.

"Stu-Pot! You must let me go! I don't want to hurt you and them! if they want me, they find me, if…" her voice trailed away.

2D untied it slowly and let go.

Noodle waved, her legs still swinging.

2D watched her float away for a second or so. It was fast, the Island. Then he realised what he had done.

"Noodle! NOODLE!!" he yelled, "COME BACK!! PLEASE!!!"

Noodle continued to wave, all she could hear was a faint cry of 'Noodle! Noodle!'

"NOODLE!! NOODLE!!!!!" 2D screamed, but she was just a speck on the dawn horizon now. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing, calling for her over and over.

Noodle shivered.

"What have I done?" they both whispered to where the other had been.

2D sloped back inside Kong and sat down in front of the TV. He could hear movement from upstairs. A dawn-time snack for Russel, no doubt.

He would have to tell them sometime, and it would be better if Russel was on his side first. If not, Noodle might not have a 2D to come back to after what Murdoc would do to him.

He called the lift and came out. He almost bashed into Russel who had been running.

"Stu!" he said, "I was just coming to get you, man!"

"Russ…" 2D began.

"Noodle's gone! Her stuff, the Island, everything!!" Russ garbled. Then he stopped and stared hard at 2D's guilty face.

"Where is she, Stuart?" he asked, slowly and icily.

"She's gone away for a while, to protect herself."

"No, you're lying, you wouldn't let her do that, she's not strong enough, I mean, she's strong, but how could you DO that 2D!?!? You just sent her to her death! You can't have done it," Russ was angry and loud, his words stung the air.

"2D, why did you just let her GO like that?" Russel asked.

2D bowed his head.

"She wanted to go to protect us, and herself."

Russel said nothing.

"She might have her cell?" he asked after another eternity.

"Try it," 2D suggested, but he knew where it was.

Russ tapped out the number and waited. A familiar theme tune sparked up at a high volume. The Powerpuff Girls have never been so haunting. Russel cut off the call and looked up at 2D. He flinched, ready for the worst.

"No, I'm not going to hit you," Russel concluded, turning his back on 2D, "I'd like to, but it won't bring her back. Mind out for Murdoc though. He's going to rip out your throat and feed it to Cortez. And I'm not going to stop him."

Far away, Noodle lay on the cool grass, the sun beginning to shine on her face. She was flying over a deserted place. She felt calm enough. A butterfly appeared out of nowhere and she stood up to catch it. It landed softly on her hand before taking off again. The gentle whoosh of the windmill left Noodle thinking. She sat down again and stared off to the sun.

"To the sun," she whispered, smiling.

2D spent 3 hours in his room. It was 9 am when he finally surfaced again. 2D wanted some painkillers so he went to get some water from the kitchen. He could hear soft sobbing.

Edging closer, it was Russel. 2D was ok if Noodle had cried; he knew how to treat her. Not that he'd ever say she had cried of course. But Russ? He was the mentally strong one.

2D turned back and slumped against the wall. Something very bad was going to happen very soon, and it was as if 2D could hear the clock ticking…

_In the next chapter:_

"_You did WHAT."_

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Noodle, we're here now! Come out, girl, we're not playing games any more! Noodle?!"_

_Hummingbird- I am writing basically all of the chapters in one day, but first, I need coffee. Waking up at 3am because you can't breathe isn't a great way to spend the morning if you want to stay awake for the rest of the day. yawn oh and BTW, Tigerlily says school is boring. However, I would rather be at school than hacking up my guts into the keyboard. Nice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Only the changed could survive**

_Hummingbird- A-HA!!! Now I have coffee, I will be okay!! Please keep reading; I won't bore you any longer…_

Noodle opened her eyes. She had been enjoying the soft breeze on her face. Her green eyes focused on the world in front of her and she smiled, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. She inspected a strand of hair.

"Might need to re-dye soon," she concluded, trying to fill the silence.

She was sitting cross-legged in front of the windmill and she could see pollen grains floating past her vision. She followed one, up and up to her left; it flew, enchanting her as it sparkled. The clouds behind her were big and fluffy, trying their best to be comforting and welcome her into their comforting world. There was still something not right in the air though, even though she was trying to smile it off.

The anchor was set fast so it couldn't drop to the ground that was many miles below. More butterflies flew over to join her and the rope fencing swayed calmly.

"It will be ok," she though aloud.

She stood up after pulling a dandelion out of the grass. Walking as far towards the edge as she could, she let it go. It was whipped from her hand and flew away. She sighed.

Murdoc could feel the air on his neck as he sloped through the car park from his Winnie to the kitchen. He didn't have much of a hangover, but he felt very ill.

"Something here is very wrong, Cortez," he said to his crow that sat obediently on his shoulder.

Cortez looked around and then seemed to frown at Murdoc.

"Go on, get some breakfast. Whatever it is, I'll sort it," he told the bird and so it flapped away to find an unwitting zombie to feed off.

2D was sitting in front of the TV on the floor, curled up tight with his arms wrapped around his knees. The feeling was getting worse. It was like something was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't tell what yet. He feared he wouldn't be able to until it was too late.

Suddenly, he heard shouting. Murdoc was awake. 2D stood up as he heard the lift ping and the voices got closer. The door slammed open as Murdoc kicked it and he launched himself at 2D pinning him against the wall with his hands wrapped around his throat.

"I'm going to kill you, you worthless piece of slime! You ungrateful stupid fing reject!" Murdoc spat in 2D's face and his grip tightened.

2D threw a glance at Russel while he choked, but Russ simply stared at them both. 2D was trying to get free but Murdoc kept kneeing him in the stomach and tightening his grip. 2D was sure he was going to die.

"Muds, stop it, we need him to find out where she's gone. Even though I would gladly kill the bastard too at the moment, we just need to fins Noodle, all right?" Russel interjected.

Murdoc glared at 2D but drew away. 2D clasped at his throat, coughing. He looked up at Murdoc. He hit him.

"Enough, Murdoc!" Russ yelled.

"Come on, you guys get the jeep, we've got to go and find her," Murdoc tried to be calm, but there was a tiny flicker of fear in his voice. They all stood still for a second.

"What are we waiting for!" Murdoc yelled, "We've got to get her BACK!"

Noodle sat back down with her legs over the edge. Her foot slipped and she swung it. Her smile was getting a bit faded now, she was trying to keep it up in case someone could see her, but she knew that was absurd. Suddenly, she heard a swishing that wasn't the Island's windmill. Her head snapped up to the right. Two helicopters were closing in fast and right over her head.

She got up carefully, trying not to be overbalanced by the updraghts they were making. What did they want? But somewhere in her heart, she already knew.

Metal slid away to reveal thick-barrelled guns that began to fire rounds at her. She ran towards the windmill, covering her head and trying to look behind her. It was as if it was all in a sick slow motion.

One thought kept twirling in her mind.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai,_" over and over.

She collapsed inside the windmill breathing heavily; they were blowing away holes right above her head, the air from the bullets throwing strands of her hair across her face. It was all too real.

She heard crashing; the helicopters had flown through the hands of the windmill. Noodle was scared, more scared than she had ever been before, and the fear hurt her.

"I want 2D!" she whispered, hoping upon hope that they were going to go away. She waited for a second; the sound seemed to get further away, had she left the danger zone? She was sitting against the cold wall with her hands wrapped around her knees. She waited and decided to look out. She clambered to her knees and opened the door. The sky was a sickly green. It all seemed okay, for now. But then she looked around. The Island was on fire, the trees were burning, the arms of the windmill making burning tracks in the sky, the smoke obscured her vision, the flames filled her ears, she didn't hear them coming back. They hadn't finished with her yet.

She couldn't really tell what was happening, she wanted to go home, back to Kong. But it was too late now.

She walked back out onto the grass and there they were again. She looked at them and then turned again.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me," she whispered. But they fired again as she turned to run.

More treacle like time swirled past her. Her face was draining of colour, her head felt light. If she hit her head, she could pass out into a coma. Words suddenly flew to her mind.

"You'll pay when Tomorrow comes today," she remembered.

_Am I paying for mistakes I don't know I made? Today is Tomorrow…"_

_Hummingbird- the name of the next chapter is what would follow her thought pattern. Today is El Manana. Hehehe, I am evil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Today is El Manana**

_Hummingbird- so here is Chapter 3. I know I cant spell manana but my computer crashes when I try to inset symbols so bear with me please? Anyhoo, here we go with the next bit. Xox _

_OH NO!! I 4got disclaimers!!! Damn!_

_Ok, I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ OR ANYTHING RELATED. THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL 3 CHAPTERS SO FAR OF THIS STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I'll shut up now…_

Murdoc grabbed 2D by the collar and threw him into the corridor.

"To the geep!" he yelled and all 3 began to run. They knew what was at stake.

"A friend," 2D thought.

"A life," Russell thought.

"Our GUITARIST!!" Murdoc thought.

They hammered across the car park and leapt into the geep. When you've got an ex-speed freak driving, no real destination and you're too scared for someone else's life to worry about your own, you don't really bother with seatbelts.

Murdoc thrashed the accelerator and they sped away. The road leading to Kong was quiet until a geep going at 120 miles an hour flew overhead having spun off a natural mud ramp. There was no talking, there was only the sound of the engine, but their thoughts echoed louder than anything.

"We've got to get to her," they were all thinking the same thing.

"Ur… Muds?" Russell suddenly bellowed over the engine.

"WHAT??"

"We need to know the direction she was going!" and he motioned to 2D who was turning green.

"Which direction, dullard!?!?" Murdoc yelled at him.

2D pointed in a vague direction. There was no road, but Murdoc didn't care.

"After all, this thing is off-road," he though, grimly.

They fired after her, again and again, there was no stopping it.

"Let it end, please let it end," she thought.

Every second dragged on, she was closer to getting inside the windmill now. She ran up the stairs that snaked around the inside of it, bullets still flying after her.

And then, the bullets stopped. But the windmill was losing altitude, everything was shaking, swirling around her. She slipped on the stairs and fell, and sat on the bottom floor of the windmill on the orange tiles, illuminated by the flames. The heat surrounded her, she breathed heavily. She sat up and moved slowly, one of her legs felt broken, she looked around, she could feel the Windmill crashing. She moved to the window and stood up.

"It's all messed up now, it's all gone wrong," she thought. The window had been smashed and shards of glass littered the floor.

Her leg hurt, it obviously wasn't broken, but she had a feeling it might be soon. She could just see flames now, she could only feel heat. Something escaped her emerald eyes and slid like silk down her pale, cold cheeks. No one saw it, and only she knew it. The sun was breaking through the clouds now, the big black clouds.

She hoped it might rain. She hoped something might save her. Her face slid away from the window into the shadows and she collapsed onto the floor again.

Far away looking over at the about to nose-dive Island were two helicopter pilots.

The Island was gaining speed towards the ground. Noodle scrambled to the door and looked out. She screamed, holding her arms up to her face. cold blood took hold as her screams echoed in her own mind, over and over, like the bullets.

"Don't let it end this way!" she screamed, crashing with the Island towards the ground.

There was a gorge, deep and horrifying, being thrown towards her vision as she scremed for anyone to help her. Anyone. Anything.

The helicopters had been following her. The ground shook, as the burning windmill was lost in the black shadows of the gorge.

Then, just to be sure, they dropped a bomb on the wreckage.

A mushroom cloud burst into the black sky.

The geep sped down the desert and rain began to fall. No one cared. Then Russell looked at the sky. He pointed at a mushroom cloud forming way away in the distance.

For about three seconds there was silence as Murdoc pulled to a stop.

"NOOO!!!!! NOODLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 2D screamed at the sky, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" he kept screaming it over and over as the rain fell harder and harder. Mudoc put his head in his hands and Russell looked at the floor as 2D continued to scream hysterically. It was all over.

_Hummingbird- crap, now I'm crying and my mum is going to ask why. BTW if you hadn't noticed already, if you play the video to El Manana with my story, they line up. Boo. sniffs/sobs._

_Tigerlily- anyone got a hankie?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Only Her**

_Hummingbird- this is a less emotional chapter. I can still guarantee that i will have been crying while typing, though._

_Tigerlily- tuts_

_Hummingbird- hehe. And BTW, the people are speaking JAPANESE. And yes it is possible to speak Japanese with a thick accent, just like you can speak English with a thick Gloucester accent or something. Oh, great, now my MP3 is playing El Manana and i AM going to cry. Please review._

Noodle was curled up in a ball in a small clearing of wreckage. She was motionless. Nothing moved, even the flames seemed to slow down. It was as if you could see her soul flying away into the rainy sky. Suddenly, something moved. A burning piece of wood was dislodged from on top of her leg.

Noodle's mind flashed. Back in time. Away into the darkness of her past.

"Dr. Ito?" someone with a thick American accent asked, "Where is she?"

Noodle opened her eyes. She was suspended in a thick green liquid and wearing a white, clinical nightgown. She was attached to pads with wires, monitoring her every movement and thought.

She watched as a tall, thin woman walked over to her tube. It was around 3 metres wide. Noodle sensed something weird. She didn't have to breathe? It was strange, the liquid was comforting though. As if she had never left it.

Someone appeared out of the shadows.

"I think she is ready," he answered the woman. He was short, bald and wearing thick glasses. He had a strong Japanese accent, it was a wonder they could understand each other at all. The woman's eyes flashed as she looked up at Noodle.

"Open it." the woman commanded.

Noodle felt the liquid being drained from around her, she fell to her knees and coughed, clearing her lungs, as if breathing for the first time. Her eyes stung.

"What will you name her?" Dr. Ito asked as the woman folded her arms and Noodle struggled to stand up.

"A NAME?!?" the woman laughed, "It's an experiment, not a person!"

Dr. Ito shook his head. Noodle looked out at them all.

"Let her out," the woman called and the thick glass around Noodle lowered slowly. The woman's face softened as Noodle stumbled with nothing to balance her. She held out her hand.

"Come here, girl," she barked. Her face was soft, but her voice was real. Harsh and stony.

Noodle took the woman's hand and jumped out of her tube.

Dr. Ito walked over to the woman and said something in a language Noodle didn't understand. The woman took a step back from Dr. Ito.

"Come, these are your first steps and your first breaths. Don't waste them," the woman told Noodle, handing her a towel.

Noodle looked at the doctor, draping the towel round her shoulders and shivering.

"What is going on?" she asked, croakily.

Everyone stopped.

The woman flew at the doctor.

"You IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! YOU TAUGHT HER!!! YOU KNOW HER!!!!!!! YOU GAVE HER A PERSONALITY!?!?!?!?!? SHE IS A SOLDIER!!!!!!! NOT A PERSON!!!!" the woman screamed, hysterically enraged, hitting and slapping the doctor.

Two men came out of the shadows and dragged the woman off Dr. Ito and into the shadows.

"It's OK," the Dr. Ito told her, kneeling down to speak with her, "Every time i woke you, i taught you something new, then i had to make you forget you ever woke when she came. Darling, you are an experiment. You are superhuman. You are our Saviour. Stay with us and you will never die."

Noodle stared at him. She drew back, scared and confused.

"Here," the Dr. said before she could run. He produced a guitar from the shadows, "i taught you to play, do you remember? You were the best i have ever heard."

Noodle looked at the guitar and then snatched it from him, hugging it tight, as if she knew it. As if she had to protect it.

"Play?" he asked her, standing up and fetching a stool.

Noodle sat on the stool and hooked the strap around her. She held out her hand, ready for something, as if she had done it before.

He handed her a pick and sat down cross-legged in front of her. She played and played until tiny drops of blood appeared on her fingertips.

The Doctor clapped. Noodle smiled.

Noodle moved again, she tried to breathe, and then she slipped away again. She was running out of time.

she suddenly felt angry, she opened her eyes. She was in a white, padded room, there were bodies scattered everywhere.

"Angel, please!!" Dr. Ito yelled, coming into the room.

"Stay BACK!!" she yelled, "Stop trying to HIDE me from MYSELF!!! What AM I? WHERE am I!?!?" she screamed at him.

"Angel!! Please, please, I'll explain, just sit down, stop killing, it won't help," he tried to come closer.

Noodle ran at him, another wave of security guards ran in.

she produced a gun from her jeans pocket and pointed it at them, they all drew back, leaving Dr. Ito in the middle.

"I'll either shoot you."

"Or me," Then, she put the barrel under her chin.

"Who's more PRECIOUS?" she screamed, shaking.

"ME, OR THE EXPERIMENTAL SOLDIER YOU WANTED ME TO BE!?!?" she taunted.

Then, it all went black. Someone else had shot her, not dead. Tranquillised.

when she opened her eyes she was bound to a bed. She quickly closed her eyes again to listen to a conversation. It got louder, even though the people didn't move at all.

"Dr. Ito, i think this is it. Tell her goodbye and we can send her away, for good. I'll pack enough food, it only takes a day to get to England anyway, what with how we're sending her," a woman said.

"No, Toshi-san. I want to keep her here!" he replied.

"She's not a pet."

"i know, but i grew her, i am the only father the girl will ever have!"

"What about her biological mother? Who you took the genes from?" another man asked, exasperated.

"Both donors are..." the Doctor's voice trailed off.

"Dead," the woman finished.

"do you really think this band is good enough for her?" Dr. Ito asked.

"We've done research into every member. She'll make them who they'll be."

"Ok. Ok." Dr. Ito gave in.

Noodle heard footsteps, she opened her eyes again. Dr. Ito, a woman and a man were standing over her. The woman had a syringe.

"When you wake up, you'll have a new family," the woman told her.

"Goodnight, my ten-year-old Angel Saviour," Dr. Ito stroked her hair.

Noodle struggled, she was falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, she didn't want to forget, she wanted to know.

"Why won't you tell me?" she managed to ask, just before she slipped away.

Dr. Ito hung his head. There was a cold silence.

"Sir, she was grown in a tube." the woman reminded him.

"She was MY special ANGEL," Dr. Ito hissed icily. And they walked away, leaving her to be bundled into a crate along with one other thing.

Dr. Ito placed the guitar inside the crate and sealed the lid. He put a stamp on the address and pushed it away towards three men. Who took it away. Far, far away...

Noodle moved again, sliding in and out of consciousness. She was dying, but remembering.

Noodle opened her eyes. She was inside a crate. She could hear people talking, 3 men. She tried to move and then she bumped her guitar. She grabbed at it, holding it tight. Then, she found a letter.

Angel,

You will not remember where you have come from, but you were my child. The guitar you find with you is the one you played to me when you first learnt. These people you are being sent to will look after you if you play the guitar for them. They will be good for you.

Good luck, Angel.

Noodle braced herself, and then kicked. The lid of the crate burst free and she jumped out.

3 men stared at her. One was tall and lanky, sitting on a chair. He had spiky blue hair and deep, black eyes. He looked tired, but shocked.

The second man had dark skin and tubby, wearing a baseball cap and seemed to have been fighting with the third man.

The third man was medium height and had dark hair. He was wearing an upside-down crucifix. She had seen some people wearing them before, but she struggled to remember anything. All she knew was that she trusted whoever had written the letter, and that for them, she would play until she died.

"Hello! I am here to play the guitar for you!" she babbled in Japanese.

The 3 men stared at her in utter wonderment.

She waited and then grabbed the guitar from the crate. She jammed for a few seconds which left them in even more stunned silence.

The first person to do anything, was the tall man. He walked over to her and knelt down. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Stuart," he said, slowly.

Noodle smiled at him and shook his hand. She thought for a while. A name.

'do i have a name?" she thought. She saw something on the table and pointed to it.

2D went over and picked it up.

"Noodles?" he asked, stunned.

She thought. Then nodded.

"Noodle!" she then yelled, happily.

Noodle opened her eyes and gasped, thick air filled her lungs. She sat up and looked at her hands. They were drenched in black blood. Her black and white striped T-shirt was ripped and soaked in blood, too. But she couldn't feel bleeding. It was as if the wounds underneath had already healed.

"I was dying," she whispered, sitting up and throwing a rock from off her leg like it was polystyrene.

She stood up.

Then, climbed to a top of the wreckage and looked out into the black gorge. There was fire all around her, filling the air with ashes and smoke.

"I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!!" she screamed at everything. Then, she collapsed, flames billowing around her.

"Noodle?" 2D sobbed as they sped towards the fire.

"SHUT UP!!" Murdoc yelled at him.

There was an uneasy silence as they sped away. The engine whined.

"Muds, can't this thing go any faster?" Russel asked.

"Look!" Murdoc yelled back, "I KNOW that every second we waste she's dying, but this thing will NOT go any faster so SHUT UP!"

After another few minutes of painful silence, they reached the gorge. 2D leapt out and clambered down a steep slope of rubble.

"Noodle! Noodle? Noodle, angel!" he turned back to Russ and Muds, who were running after him, "I see her!!" he yelled.

She was curled on top of the mess of the Island. 2D ran over and scooped her up in his arms hugging her tight. He felt for a pulse, it was strong.

"She's alive!" he called, holding her close.

They all ran over.

"Let's get her home, quickly," Russ told them.

2D and Russ ran back to the geep, leaving Murdoc standing on the wreckage. He picked up something from the mess. It was the charred, burnt, crushed remains of a guitar. He went round for a minute, picking up some of her things. He found a half-burned photo of them all. Noodle was sticking out her tongue and on 2D's back. He was in the background, looking sulky and Russ was laughing with 2D at Noodle's expression.

"Murdoc!" Russ yelled down at him, "come on!"

Murdoc held up another picture to the sky and let the rain douse the last flame that flickered from it. Then, he ran to the geep, gave the things to Russ and drove like hell.

"We've got to get her to a hospital!" 2D told Murdoc, leaning over the roll cage to talk to him.

"The nearest one is in Essex, we'll get her there, do you know the way, Muds?" Russ asked.

Murdoc nodded grimly and they sped away.

Noodle was standing in a room watching a martial arts class. She could see around 5 people being trained. Four were sitting on the floor and two were standing at the front of the class. She was the girl at the front and Dr. Ito was training her. She walked closer and listened to their conversation.

"Now, Angel," Dr. Ito was explaining, "I want you to flip me over like I just showed you."

Noodle looked at herself closely. She could vaguely remember being giving this challenge. She was only 6, it was one of the times that Dr. Ito had removed her from her tube and then given her an amnesic to make her forget.

Noodle watched herself step back and bow to Dr. Ito, before launching herself at him and flipping him over with incredible ease. He lay on the floor, groaning.

"Father!" she called, kneeling down beside him and taking his hand. She looked shocked at her own strength.

"It's OK! Really!" he assured as a few of the other students took him away on a stretcher.

The room emptied and Noodle walked over to herself as she collapsed onto the floor and started crying, running her fingers through her thick black hair.

She sat down next to herself.

"What am I?" she asked herself.

Noodle tried to put an arm around herself, she could just touch herself.

"You're you," she whispered in her own ear, listening to strangled sobs.

"I'm never going to let anyone make me cry ever again!" she called out, leaning slightly to where Noodle was sat next to her.

Noods smiled and let herself cry.

In reality for those minutes, it was a six year old, crying on the floor, asking herself who she was, over and over.

From the depths of Noodle's 15 year-old, battered mind, it was her, giving herself the comfort that no one else had been there to give her.

Noodle watched herself cry, before hearing someone calling her name.

"2D?" she asked to the air behind her.

She stood up and closed her eyes, throwing a last glance to the girl who was also getting up and attacking the punch bag behind her.

They both closed their eyes, slipping away but at the same time being pulled back.

"Sirs?" a young nurse pulled the curtain open.

It had been 3 hours at the hospital.

"Mr. Hobbs, Mr. Nicalls, Mr. Tusspot. I have some, disturbing news," the nurse was trying to smile, but she looked deathly pale, "There is…" her voice slowed, "Just, run over for me one last time what happened to her?"

"We still don't know completely," 2D admitted, turning his puffy eyes to the nurse from where he was sat at the end of Noodle's bed.

"Well… It must have been big and terrible. But…" the nurse was still fathoming something.

"What is it, for fuck's sake!?" Murdoc yelled at her.

She winced, braced for the worst, and explained.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with her," she said.

Silence.

Russel shook his head.

"Impossible," he breathed, looking at Noodle's peaceful face.

_Hummingbird- I will leave it there for now. Please review. xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hummingbird- Hoping you like this chapter, I am all better now and it's all thanks to the holiday season spirit. hic_

_Tigerlily- Mint chocolate Baileys. Why did they have to invent it?_

_Hummingbird- hehe. Please review, and I'm not plastered, really._

_Tigerlily- & remember..._

_T&H- We do not own Gorillaz!_

"That is impossible!!" 2D yelled, "How we found her, she was unconscious! Bleeding!"

"She's just asleep," the nurse was backing away a bit, "Very deeply asleep, and though the blood might be hers, there are no cuts!"

Murdoc shook his head.

"I'll show you!" the nurse put down Noodle's files and indignantly ran a bowl of water from the tap. Fetching a sponge from below the sink, she dabbed the wet sponge on one of Noodle's arms.

Crimson water slipped away off her arm. Where there should have been deep, bleeding gashes, there was perfectly healed fair skin.

Noodle's eyes flickered and opened. Sensing that it was a conversation she needed to hear, she closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

"My God," Russel fell to his knees, "It's a miracle."

Murdoc's jaw dropped.

2D took Noodle's hand and then took the bowl and sponge.

"You see?" the nurse folded her arms while 2D wiped away the blood.

"Awright, you've proved your point, now go!" Murdoc commanded.

The nurse snatched up her files, placed them in the folder attached to the end of Noodle's bed and left.

"This is impossible," Russ said again.

"It's not, because it's happened. And we won't know how bad it was until she tells us," Murdoc grumbled, and left, muttering something about needing a drink.

"For once," Russel said, standing up from the chair in the corner, "he's right. I'm going too. You comin'?"

"Nah," 2D shook his head, "I wanna be here when she wakes up."

For the next hour or so, Noodle let 2D move her and wash what he could. Her arms, face and neck. He spoke to her gently as he did, telling her stupid things like how he remembered silly times when they were mucking about. And he said important things, too. He felt like it could be the only time he could say them.

"But Noodle, when I untied that rope and watched you float away, I realised what I had done. I wanted you back, Noods, because..." he paused for a second and reached for a towel that was hung on the back of the chair, "Because I realised I can't live without you."

He said nothing more as he dried off where he had washed.

After a while the nurse came back.

"Still not awake?" she asked, taking Noodle's pulse

2D shook his head, putting the towel back on the chair.

"Do you want to try and wake her?"

2D leaned over Noodle and stroked her hair.

"Sweetheart?" he called, slightly louder than normal speech, "You there?"

Noodle realised it was time to 'wake up' and obediently opened her eyes, blinking a few times to give the impression of sleep.

"2D?" she asked.

She didn't have to fake the quietness of her voice. She hadn't spoken in hours and her throat was tingling. She put her hand to her neck, running a finger over it. She was sure that…

"It hit my throat, it cut it so deeply. I thought… I knew…" she slowed.

"What hit your throat, darling?" she nurse walked forward.

Noodle stared up at her.

"This could be serious, what hit your throat, Noodle?" the nurse asked again.

"Something…" Noodle's hand began to shake slightly and so she pressed it into the sheets.

There was a pause.

"Noodle, don't make me get angry, this could kill you if you don't tell me, what hit your throat?"

"A piece of the windmill. A piece of glass. It was sharp, I fell and began to remember. Then they put the bomb down as well and…"

She stopped.

The nurse took a step back.

"Find out exactly what happened in order of events. This was serious. Was anyone ever out to get her?" the nurse turned to 2D. She was white.

"We're the Gorillaz. Everyone's out to get us somedays," Murdoc entered again with Russel.

The nurse left, muttering about conspiracies and, "Seen bad things before, but this?? Impossible, impossible!" shaking her head.

There was an uneasy silence as Murdoc sat down on a chair and Russ leant up against a wall. Noodle checked each of their faces.

"We need to talk," Murdoc motioned to the guys and left. They followed.

Noodle was annoyed, so she pricked up her ears. No word would be left unscrutinised, not today.

"Like the nurse said, we need to find out what happened from start to finish. She said something about a bomb as well, I mean, this is bad."

"I really don't know where you got that notion from, dullard."

It was hard to make out who was saying what, but accents and the way they said things gave it away.

"One of us needs to go back to the site, chances are the people who did this are checking it over to make sure she's dead."

That could have been Russ.

"Good idea."

Yes, that was 2D, agreeing as always.

"You can't come, shit-face!"

No guesses.

"Why not! I want to help find who did this to her!"

"You're as much responsible as the ones who actually shot the bullets and dropped the bomb! If YOU had convinced her to stay, you should have come and got one of us, what in Satan's name possessed you to put her life at stake!?"

"STOP BLAMING HIM!"

Noodle sighed. This was one of the reasons she had wanted to leave. It could have all been fine if she had left silently. They could have got another, better guitarist. She ould have left o chill somewhere nice. She had had her eye on the Maldives for a while. White sands, azure skies, clear seas and blazing sunshine. No worries at all. Then she could travel back to Osaka and find out some more things about her past. Knowing you were shipped to somewhere was fine, but there had been some questions.

Now she had to go straight back no matter what. It was time to travel, as sson as they let her out of this hospital. Maybe she would have to do it alone, she couldn't tell anyone, not even 2D. she knew he would miss her, but she had to find this out.

She realised she hadn't been listening to the rest of the boys conversation, but the outcome was obvious.

"Noodle?" 2D waved a hand in front of her distant expression.

She snapped back to reality. 2D jumped. Her eyes had been somewhere else, but with a turn of the head they were piercing daggers.

"Woah, angel!" he nearly fell backwards, "What have I done?"

"Don't call me angel."

There was a troubled silence.

"Why not?"

Noodle shook her head, fighting off any kind of emotion, there was no time for that now.

"Okay, erm… anyway, Murdoc and Russel have gone back to the site."

"Without me?!" her voice didn't need to shout to have enough anger for every person in pain in the world.

"Well you can't go!" 2D tried to defend himself.

"Don't try and back up your side of the argument! You're so stupid sometimes! They can't go back, they'll be killed you retardant fucker!"

Noodle slapped a hand to her mouth. She had never cursed out loud before. 2D sat down on the plastic chair by her bed, absolutely unbelieving. His head dropped, and who it rose again, his large black eyed were full of tears.

"I never knew you could be a bitch. I thought you were above that. I believed that you were better."

He got up and left. Noodle felt herself beginning to cry as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just care too much to let them die!"

2D snapped around.

"That's what I should have done, Noodle! I cared too much to let you go as well!!"

He walked away, leaving Noodle with hot tears streaming down her cold face. she curled up and hid her head.

"What have I done?" she whispered after a while.

A thought popped into her head and she sat up in a split-second. She grabbed her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could, even thought they were soaked in half-dried blood and had large tears in them. her boots were in tatters but the zips held it together long enough for her to pull them on.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I am FINE," she told her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Then she ran out of the hospital and into the car park. Listening to the world around. She knew exactly where to go, all she had to do was run.

You think running, okay? Contraction and relaxation of muscles in limbs. Not for Noodle anymore. A super-human purple haired streak flashed down motorways and across fields, trying to get somewhere damn important.

"Noodle, I'm sorry too," 2D announced, pulling the curtain back.

There was no one there.

A despairing scream echoed round the hospital. From as far away as Noodle already was, she heard it.

_Hummingbird- We don't own Gorillaz, please review if possible. _


End file.
